


Keeping it Together

by theskywasblue



Series: Ordinary Crush [4]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crush, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hakkai is jealous, and Gojyo might be too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping it Together

“She likes him.”

Gojyo looked back over his shoulder across the cafeteria to where Kanan was sitting, head bent low in conversation with Yakumo. She was smiling – she had been doing a lot of that lately; not that she hadn’t smiled before, but this was different, Gojyo could feel it. He had been friends with Hakkai and Kanan for years, ever since they had moved into the neighbourhood in second grade, and they had always been an inseparable trio, but since the start of the school year it had been more and more often just him and Hakkai hanging out, doing the things they all used to do together.

Gojyo shrugged, turning back to his lunch. Dokugakuji had packed him cucumber slices again, the jerk; he never listened. “Yakumo seems like a good guy.”

“I don’t like him,” Hakkai huffed, stabbing at his Salisbury steak like he thought the thing was out to get him.

“Hakkai,” Gojyo laughed, “You’re her brother. I think it’s like, your job or something, to think that every guy she likes is an asshole.”

“I don’t think he’s an... _asshole_ ,” Hakkai muttered, the look on his face suggesting that he was lying fantastically. “He’s taking her on a date on Saturday, did you know that?”

Hakkai sounded so...hurt. Gojyo didn’t really understand it. If Dokugakuji had announced he was going on a date with Kougaiji, Gojyo would have jumped for joy, because it would mean his brother would hopefully stop mooning pathetically over the guy. But maybe it was different with sisters or maybe it was just different with twins. Hakkai and Kanan were super close – way closer than a lot of other brothers and sisters Gojyo knew, to the point where a lot of people found it sort of creepy.

Gojyo was pretty used to it though; he’d always had to share them with each other.

“Well,” Gojyo said finally, licking a stay bit of mayo off one finger, “you know if you say anything about it, she’s just gonna get pissed at you – and you don’t want to be on the wrong side of her temper man, seriously.”

Kanan was scary when she was mad. Hell, they both were.

“What’s the big deal if she goes on a date anyway?”

Hakkai was spending so much time glowering at his lunch, Gojyo was seriously worried it was going to combust – which was probably the only thing in the world that might make the cafeteria food taste worse than it already did. “If she _has_ to go on dates I would rather they be with you, Gojyo.”

Gojyo coughed loudly, nearly choking on a cucumber slice. “M-me? Why me?”

Hakkai looked up, glasses sliding down his nose, his green eyes sticking to Gojyo like tacks – sharp enough that Gojyo could feel them on his skin. “Because – even if you fell in love and got married, I would never have to do without either of you in my life.”

Gojyo felt his cheeks turning red. He hunched his shoulders and tipped his head so that his hair fell forward, hiding his face.

“Kanan’s not going to stop being your sister because she goes on one date – and one date with Yakumo doesn’t mean they’re getting _married_. As for me....well you’re stuck with me for life.”

Hakkai’s lips betrayed him, quirking into the tiniest smile Gojyo had ever seen. “Is that a promise?”

Gojyo shrugged, “Some people would call it a curse.”

Hakkai’s smile broadened, “You have mayonnaise on your chin Gojyo.”

“See?” Gojyo laughed as he swiped the back of his hand across his chin, “What would I do without you?”

“What indeed,” Hakkai said softly. He still didn’t eat his lunch, though; and the truth was, Gojyo didn’t feel very hungry either.

-End-


End file.
